Keep Your Enemies Closer
by KingLeechi
Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldermort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy.
1. Joining

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Date: 11-27-05**

**Story: Keep your enemies closer**

**Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldermort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy. **

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"Let me speak to him…face-to-face…." said a high, cold voice.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell said.

"I have strength enough… for this…." Harry watched in fear as Quirrell started to remove his turban. Slowly a face started to appear, taking a horrible form. Finally the last of the turban was removed and the voice spoke.

"Harry Potter… see what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor….I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now…why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?" Harry stumbled backwards looking for a way to escape. Voldemort laughed coldly.

"You can not escape me. Join me now Harry and learn things you will never learn without me by your side. We can rule the world together! You can see your parents again Harry. Just give me the stone." Harry stopped. The face looked so sincere. Maybe it would do him well if he gave the man the stone. He touched his pocket and put his hand inside.

"Yes Harry, that's it. Give me the stone." Harry held the stone in his hand and walked forward. He handed the stone to the man.

"Thank you, Harry. Here is what we shall do..."

_-2 days later-_

Harry woke up from the coma like state Voldemort had put him in and saw that the Headmaster was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you have awaken. How are you feeling?" Harry blinked a few times remembering what he was supposed to say.

"I am fine sir...but something is troubling me..." Harry tried his best to make it sound convincing.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, sir. I would like to be resorted." Harry watched as Dumbledore's face went from shocked to questioning.

"Mr. Potter, what brought this sudden change upon you?" Harry remembered Voldemort mentioning something about a mind reading thing Dumbledore might try to do...the name was fuzzy but he remembered how to clear his mind. As he did so Dumbledore's face looked puzzled.

"Well sir, I feel that Gryffindor may not be the right house for me..." Dumbledore seemed to be looking for something to stop Harry from making this decision.

"Well, Harry I'm afraid that this is not possible." Dumbledore finally said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"But sir in 'Hogwarts: A History' it says through the years many students have been resorted for many reasons. I do not see why it is not possible for me to ask for a resorting when others have done the very same." Harry said with an air of defiance in his tone.

"Very well Harry. We shall arrange for a priv-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry.

"Actually sir, I would prefer to be resorted tomorrow during dinner." Harry said.

"It shall be arranged." Dumbledore stood and stalked from the room shutting the doors loudly behind him. Harry slept peacefully that night knowing he had done the right thing.

_-The Following Evening-_

The chatter in the Great Hall was silenced as Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, recently I was asked by a student to be resorted. As there are no rules against this would Harry James Potter please come to the front. Whispers immediately broke out around the Hall as Harry stood and walked to the front. He took the Sorting Hat that was sitting in front of a flabbergasted McGonagall and placed it on his head.

"Ah, Potter, to what pleasure do I owe the visit?" asked the Sorting Hat jokingly.

"Resort me. Slytherin preferably." Harry said huffly.

"Ah, I see you found Gryffindor not to your liking. As so I thought you might. But a word of caution to you my dear boy, do be careful of those of who you thought to be friends.

One word rang throughout the Great Hall.

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

Harry smirked and took off the Hat. Before going to his new table he looked around the Hall. Many students mouths seemed to have fallen open, yet many were now in intense discussions with their friends. With a look at the Gryffindor table he saw a very angry Ronald Weasley glaring at him. If looks had been able to kill he would have been dead, sliced, cremated, and buried. Hermione seemed to have fainted and the others were just staring at him. He walked to the Slytherin and sat next to a boy with a sour looking face. The boy nodded curtly at him. Harry returned the nod. He glaced down the table and saw that many were giving him a once over. Malfoy however was not looking at Harry but rather into him. He felt a small buzz in his ear and a voice spoke. _So it is true. You really have switched sides._ Harry listened with a strange puzzlement. _W-Who is this? _He thought. _Who else?_ The voice answered. Harry looked down the table once more, and saw Malfoy smirk and lift his eyebrow at him. _How are you talking to me? _Harry asked confusedly. _It is extremely complicated. I shall tell you some other time. But for now, on behalf of all of us, Welcome to Slytherin. We were of course informed that you were planning to be resorted by our parents whom were told by our Lord. By the way, what have you planned for the summer?_ Harry frowned slightly at this last question. _The old bastard Dumbledore said that I must go back to the Dursley's for the summer. Something about protection from Voldemort. Little does he know. _Harry thought back with a chuckle. He heard Draco snort in his head. _Dumbledore is completly clueless that you have joined the darkside. As for the first part, something will be arranged so that you will not have to stay at that muggle infested house. My father can't wait to meet you. He says he has something he must tell you. As for what it is, he wouldn't say. Anyway, if you find that all the girls, and some guys, are trying to get in your pants, just ignore them. And, I would prefer if you called me Draco from now on. Now what shall we do about Weasley, he doesn't look very happy. _Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Ron was glaring at him. _In my opinion, he can just bugger off. _He thought back.

-_1 week later_-

As Harry and his fellow Slytherins boarded the train for the departure home, Draco handed him a note and told him not to read it until he was alone. The small group of Slytherins that were gathered in the carriage talked on and off about the year, and what their plans were for the summer. As Harry began to answer what he was planning to do, Draco mouthed the word _No_. Harry abruptly coughed and said that his throat was killing him. _Nice cover._ Thought Draco sarcastically. _Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that it was you who had to come up with a quick cover up._ He immediately shut his mind off to Draco so as to irratate him. He had found Draco to be a nice friend, and they got along great. After a few moments in silence the door flew open. Ron stood in the doorway and threw an angry glare at Harry.

"Watch yourself Potter." he said maliciouisly and walked off.

The rest of the train ride was peaceful, save for a few fights up and down the hallways. When the Hogwart's Express finally slowed to a stop and they had gathered their belongings, Draco reminded Harry of the letter that he held in the pocket of his muggle jeans. Safely back home and upstairs in his dingy bedroom, he opened the letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hope you enjoy your summer. Father and I plan to come and fetch you in a month. If the muggles resist they will be delt with properly. Also, make sure that owl of yours gets plenty of exercise, as she is still growing. Write back soon. Take Care.**_

_** Sincerly yours,**_

_** Draco**_

**A/N:** Do hope you enjoyed, please take the time to review. If you leave a review I will try to respond. I am currently writing without a Beta, if you notice a grammar mistake, please leave in your review and I will correct A.S.A.P. Also I hope to have a new chapter out every other day but no promises. Have a wonderful day!


	2. Revelations

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Date: 11-28-05**

**Story: Keep your enemies closer**

**Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldemort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. If it weren't for her, we all wouldn't be reading these wonderful stories. So a big thanks to her, her publishers, so on so forth.**

**A/N: From further on, instead of writing a separate thank you for each of you in the story, I will be messaging you, personally, to thank you. So, if you want a reply to your review please leave a _signed_ review. Also, I would post a preview of what will happen in the next chapter, but every time I type, there is no planning, I myself do not know what is going to happen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Prologue:**

As the day faded into night, had you been walking along Privet Drive, you would have seen many flashing lights. Many people were gathered along the sidewalks, many sitting down to supper, and some arriving home from various places. But all was forgotten when an explosion rocked the areas around Number 4 Privet Drive, for the house in itself had been demolished by the explosion, sobs were heard coming from a woman who sat merely three houses away. She had been across the street, talking to a neighbor, when she heard a loud scream, accompanied by the explosion, when she turned to the source of the thunderous noise, she saw her house, her beloved house, in flames. Along with her husband, and her son, and least of all, her nephew.

**End Prologue**

Harry stood in wonderment of the sight before him. He was in an enormous hall, beautifully decorated with dark oaks and maples.

"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Draco, stepping up beside Harry. Harry nodded his head in wonderment. After a brief tour through the rest of the house they all sat for dinner, enjoying each others company. As they all retired for a goods nights sleep, Lucius pulled Harry aside.

"Sir?" asked Harry questioningly.

"I need to speak with you briefly Harry, what I am about to tell you is extremely important, to your and my son's futures. You and Draco..."

_-7 years later-_

Harry groaned and rolled over lazily. _Turn out the damn light Dray. _There was a chuckle from beside Harry, and the light dimmed. Harry rolled back over and pulled himself up against the backboard of his bed.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" asked Harry demandingly, though there was a hint of humor in his voice.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" asked Draco seriously.

"Um...Yes?" Harry responded jokingly, earning a punch from Draco. Draco handed Harry the letter that had come yesterday morning with the post.

Dear Harry and Draco,

As you know, I am stepping down from my post as head of the Daily Prophet. I would hope that the two of you, my best reporters, would fill my position, as I can think of two people more deserving than yourselves. Please report to my office at 8 sharp in the morning to discuss where we shall go from here.

Sincerely,

Matt Cronsid

"Oh Fuck!" Harry scrambled from the sheets and to the wardrobe. He threw open the doors and searched frantically for something to wear.

"Harry." called Draco softly, just to be ignored by Harry, who was now throwing clothes around the room.

"Harry!" called Draco again, being ignored once again.

"**HARRY!"** yelled Draco for the third time, finally catching Harry's attention.

"What!" asked Harry frustrated. Draco pointed to the lush leather chair across the room, which held Harry's finest robes. Harry sighed in relief, and strode across the room. He threw off his silk pajamas, earning a nice cat-call from Draco.

"Bugger off." Harry said dressing quickly.

"Oh, so a man can't admire his husband's perfect body?" asked Draco stepping close to Harry and pressing his body against his and grinding his hips into the others. Harry moaned and half-heartedly pushed Draco away.

"Dray, we can- oh dear god...no...time." Harry breathlessly panted as he felt himself harden from Draco's ministrations against his body. Draco slipped to his knees and kissed Harry's manhood through his boxers. Harry moaned and his knees shook. Draco slipped his fingers into the waistband of Harry's boxers and slowly pulled them down. They finally polled around Harry's feet and Draco began placing gentle kisses along Harry's length.

"Draco...please..." Harry begged.

"Please, what?" asked Draco ever so teasingly.

"Please...suck..." Harry moaned, as Draco suddenly swallowed his shaft. He bobbed his head slowly increasing his suction, until Harry came with great force.

"So...good." Draco commented coming up and kissing Harry so he could taste himself. Draco pulled away and finished dressing while Harry hurriedly pulled his robes on. They stepped into the fireplace moments later and called

"The Daily Prophet!"

They stepped out of the fireplace gracefully moments later, one followed by the other. They walked up the stairs, saying hello to various witches and wizards along the way. When they reached the end of the hall the door swung open and their boos greeted them warmly ushering them into the office, quickly shutting the door. Matt was nice looking standing a 6'5 with chestnut blonde hair, and toned muscles after a few years of Professional Quidditch, he had been four years ahead of Draco and Harry in Hogwarts, but now having to take an early retirement to care for his sick wife.

"Thank You gentlemen for coming in on such short notice." Matt spoke as he walked behind his desk, offering the two chairs in front of his desk to Harry and Draco.

"No problem, sir. Just had to give Harry a bit of a wake up this morning." said Draco winking as Harry blushed furiously. Matt chuckled.

"Now gentlemen, I don't need to hear of your methods of waking up, though I myself prefer a nice cocoa along with a nice breakfast, my wife makes the best eggs, did you know my wife is allegic to eggs, I didn't know until I kiss her and she blew up like a balloon, and we had a go-" he was cut off by Draco.

"Sir, you're rambling again." Draco pointed out. Matt had a small...er...large tendency to say more than was needed. Matt laughed again.

"Yes, I suppose I was, anyway, so are you two up for the challenge? You know it's not as glamorous as it sounds, but it does pay very well, as if you two need it." Matt said with a wink. Harry cleared his throat.

"Sir, we are up to it, but, we both would like to give you something." Harry stood and waved his wand. A key appeared on Matt's desk.

"This, is for you and your wife. It is a trust fund for your children, also the medical bills have been payed for, from now until she is better, everything is payed for. A tear appeared in Matt's eye.

"Gentlemen, this is very gracious of you, but Melinda, she..she passed away last night..." Matt finished with a small sob.

"Oh, sir, we're so sorry, we still want you to keep the money, use it for anything and everything. You need to go home to be with your family, we can handle it from here on out." Harry said going weak in the knees at the revelation from Matt, Melinda had been she a nice woman, always grateful to have them over for dinner and holidays. She would be missed. Matt nodded and stood to leave.

"Thank You, both. Goodbye." he said shaking each one's hand. He left without another word. Harry and Draco looked at each other solemnly. Harry poked his head out of the door.

"Everyone, I'm giving you all the rest of the day off, please, go and spend it with your family." Harry said. Minutes later they were back home.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Sir?" asked Harry questioningly._

"_I need to speak with you briefly Harry, what I am about to tell you is extremely important, to your and my son's futures. You and Draco, when you were born, we're destined to be each others companion, this is why the pull towards Voldemort affected you in such a way that you had to join him, trust me Harry, it was a good choice. But, for now it is time for bed."_

"_Sir, I've another question. Why can me a Draco talk to each other through our minds?" Harry asked._

"_Another time Harry, another time." With that Lucius stood and walked away._

_**End Flashback**_

**A/N: Do hope you all enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Family and Fun

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Date: 1-6-06 (Can you believe '05 is gone! Gone! 2005 is history!)**

**Story: Keep your enemies closer**

**Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldemort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. If it weren't for her, we all wouldn't be reading these wonderful stories. So a big thanks to her, her publishers, so on so forth.**

**A/N: Yes, well, it has been awhile. I fell out of my writing groove after two chapters. So I guess we'll start again starting with Chapter three. On a side note, I hope you all had a great holiday season and I wish you peace and prosperity through the coming year!**

**

* * *

**

_Get up! _Hissed Draco scurrying off the the wardrobe and throwing open the doors making a loud bang. He threw many clothes to the side searching frantically for his best robes. Of course they were all magnificent enough, but there was that one that just seemed to be better than the others. He moaned in frustration and turned back to the bed looking as Harry mumbled something about moldy cheese.

"Harry!" he half-yelled for the second time in three minutes. Harry tried to sink into the bed so he would not have to be dragged out into the unseen world. Unfortuanetly to his displeasure it did not work. A few loud stomps across the room and the covers were ripped off. He stared innocently into the dark grey eyes above him. "Get up, or you get **_none_** when we get back tonight. Harry pouted but Draco did not give. "You heard me." Harry slowly pulled himself up and out of bed stumbling to the bathroom. He tiredly stepped into the beautiful shower of which held many memories (if you get my gist). His hands wandered down to his groin area. He slowly massaged the area and it began to grow. The shower door slid open.

"You don't have time." said Draco huffly. _Leave it to Mr. I-can-go-a-week-without-anything, and still be able to walk. _Thought Harry as Draco walked away.

"I heard that! And if you don't hurry up it'll be two weeks!" Draco called from the bedroom. Harry sighed and stepped out of the shower. He finished dressing and was ready mere minutes after Draco. When Draco nodded his approval they walked hand in hand to the door awaiting the arrival of their guests. The doorbell rang after about a minute. Harry laughed.

"Never miss a beat do they?" Draco laughed sharply and opened the door beckoning their guests in. Harry warmly greeted Lucius and Narcissa earning a hug from his mother-in-law and a handskake with his father-in-law. They proceeded to the sitting area. Everyone sitting in their appropriate places.

"So, Draco, tell me how long did it take you to Harry up this morning." Lucius asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

_**Flashback**_

_Get up Harry! It's time for your wedding!" said an extremely nauseous Lucius. "I swear to god child if you're not out of that bed and dressed in 20 minutes I will personally Crucio your ass until you can't have anything shoved up it." Lucius added with an afterthought and smiled when there was a frantic shuffle of sheets and a head popped out. _

"_You wouldn't" said Harry defiantly._

"_Try Me."_

_Harry tried._

_**End Flashback**_

Lucius laughed at the memory. While Harry on the other hand glared.

"Do you realize the hell you put me through those two weeks father." Draco asked. "Do you know have horribly whiny Harry is when he can't have his fill?" Harry blushed. "I haven't been able to walk right since our honeymoon.' Draco added as an after mention bathing in the flinch of his father." Draco smiled and stood. "Who's hungry?" he asked. Harry snapped to attention. "I know you are silly." Harry blushed and stood with the others.

_After Lunch_

"So shall we share some memories?" Narcissa asked when they had finally retreated to the patio in the back of the house. It was a tradition in the Malfoy-Potter household that once a month Draco's parents would come over and share some fond memories over tea. They nodded their aggreement and settled into the comfortable (and very expensive mind you) patio chairs. They nodded and began to tell their stories. Some funny and some romantic. When night began to fall and the sun was on the horizon Lucius and Narcissa bade the farewells. Harry and Draco sat alone together watching the sunset. Harry snuggled up close to Draco chest and laid his head peacfully there bathing in the feel of Draco's stomach rising and falling slowly with his breath. They lay together like that until the sun dipped beneath the horizon and the stars filled the sky with their dim light and the moon bathed them with her pale glow. Harry lifted his head and looked deep into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled.

"Out here?" he asked. Harry nodded eargerly and Draco consented. Draco attacked like a child on Christmas lavishing Harry with kisses, sucks, and nips.

Draco caressed Harry's lip with his thumb.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked softly.

"More then anything."

"Good." Draco removed his finger and kissed Harry hungrily. Immediately, Harry responded by starting to undo Draco's buttons on his shirt. Getting a tad upset with the button because of the pleasure running through his veins, thanks to Draco's mouth on his neck, Harry ripped the shirt opens and buttons flew everything.

Draco glared. "I like this shirt."

"Shut up and fuck me damnit!" Harry said his voice dipping with lust and longing.

Draco's eyes got big for a moment before, without hesitation, ripping Harry's clothes from his body. Running his eyes over Harry naked body he noticed Lil' Harry (just for you) fully hard and dipping precum. Draco liked to have drooled at that point. He had seen Harry naked before, but each time Harry was naked he was fully speechless. Thinking of only one thing he knew he could, he pulled Harry into a breathtaking, demanding, and loving kiss.

Pulling at his belt and stepping out of his pants, no boxers, he climbed up the bed to the awaiting Harry. He stopped at the edge of Harry's feet and waited for Harry's ok. Harry slowly opened his legs and looked at Draco with that 'come-here-and-fuck-me' look. Smirking, Draco crawled between Harry's legs positioning himself. As he was ready to prepare Harry, some words stunned him for a minute….or two.

"Draco please……take me like this…..please." Harry asked softly even if you could hear the lust still incased in his voice.

"Harry you sure?" Draco asked when he had found his voice again.

Harry nodded. Draco, obeying to Harry's request, positioned himself and slowly entered Harry's tight ass. Stopping only so Harry could adjust to his size and this very odd intrusion. Watching Harry carefully, Draco kissed him lightly.

"You ok love?" he asked softly.

"Yeah….please keep going."

Harry honestly felt as if he could cry. Then Draco pushed deeper inside of him, when Draco was fully inside he stopped again. Harry could feel the pain subside and an intoxicating pleasure come over him. Pushing his hips up to Dracos', he smirked widely. Draco then began to thrust in and out slowly, hoping for one he didn't hurt Harry. As Harry started to meet his hips each time, he started thrusting faster.

Draco kissed him lightly knowing he couldn't hold on much longer. It felt so good to finally be inside Harry and to share this wonderful feeling with him. As he basically pounded Harry into the ground, he stroked Harry cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Draco……I don't know……OH MERLIN!" Harry came with an unmatchable force. Cum was covering his toned abs, his lower part of his face, along with Draco's hand, and some of Draco's abs.

That was Draco needed to send him over the edge. With a few more thrusts, he removed his hand, he came deep inside Harry. Draco slowly his pace slowly and then finally stopped. Pulling out of Harry, he muttered a cleaning spell then curled up against Harry.

As Harry still was trying to get his breath fully back, he stroked Draco's hair. After about five minutes of stroking he finally found words.

"Wow…." Harry said softly.

"I love you Harry."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Now for a _BIG ANNOUNCEMENT. _ How would you like to have your own character in this story. If you would please send me an e-mail at with what your characters name should be, and what part in the story they should be placed. Friend, Co-Workers so on. Please take advantage of this! Offer ends 1-16-05! Thanks and enjoy life.**

**Carpe Diem**


	4. Old Friends Return

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Date: 1-7-06 (Can you believe '05 is gone! Gone! 2005 is history!)**

**Story: Keep your enemies closer**

**Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldemort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. If it weren't for her, we all wouldn't be reading these wonderful stories. So a big thanks to her, her publishers, so on so forth.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, appreciated. I had to offers for an appearance in my story. Unfortunately I had to go with the request that was made made first, I have since talked to him and have decided his role in the story. I'm very fortunate to have this person as a friend. He attends my High School, and he's a good person, a little hooky here and there, and if you're reading this, friend of mine, might I jog your memory and remind you of the Spicy Chips? Enjoy!**

Harry snuggled close to Draco as they both drifted off to sleep. Many hours of sleep were disturbed by a loud ringing throughout the house that continued for several minutes.

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" screamed Harry getting out of bed and slamming the bedroom door shut. Harry was not one to be messed with so early in the morning. The ringing continued as loudly before.

"It's no use, the door bell is charmed to ring magically in every room of the house." stated Draco with a small chuckle at Harry's frustration.

"Well fucking un-charm it!" yelled Harry over the loud ringing. "Wait a minute, what time is it?" he asked bewildered.

"2:37 in the morning." answered Draco simply. Harry fumed madly.

"How do you always seem to kn- WHO IN GOD'S NAME IS AT OUR FUCKING DOOR AT THIS HOUR!" roared a very mad Harry. Draco stumbled out of bed and threw a robe to Harry and put one on himself. Harry angrily threw the robe on and threw the door open. He stomped down the spiral staircase that led to the magnificent Entrance Hall, followed by a very amused Draco. Harry arrived at the door and waited for Draco before throwing opening the Great Oak Doors with a rough flick of his wand. In rushed someone they had never expected to out of bed this early in the morning, and looking greatly refreshed. The man that had entered stood at 6'2 and had large muscles, his hair among other un-mentioned things had grown in the last years. The man beamed and walked in.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a great laugh and earned a glare from Harry. "I did it guys!" he shouted excitedly jumping around the Hall. Confused looks stopped him long enough to explain.

"You remember the whole Joey thing, right guys?." Draco and Harry both scowled at the name, not so much the name, but the person, and nodded.

_It had all started several months ago, when Joey, who Tony thought was his best friend, turned his back on him! Katie, lying bitch, dumped him again saying that only reason she was going out with him was because of his money he was going to get from his father. Then the family comes in, threatening to hurt him and started calling him names. So, as weeks went by Tony went about calling Joey out to fight him in the streets, only to have Joey refuse to come out because he was a coward! But, one day on Monday Night Raw, Joey decided to try and sneak attack Tony with some buddies, but Tony turned the plan back on them and sent Joey running. Tony took out his buddies in the process of calling Joey down to the ring. Joey refused and out came the owner and chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon's! So now, as official orders from Vince McMahon, Joey is to face Tony inside a Hell in a Cell match at WrestleMania to get this over and done! The feud continued for 3 more months as WrestleMania finally made its way around the corner._

_**A/N: Not the end of Chapter! Just a little background on our new favorite character. IMPORTANT!**_

_**Tony Myers: Age: 23 Banished from wizarding world after betraying Dumbledore's whereabouts to Voldermort, who hunted down and killed the once respected headmaster. Friend of the Malfoy-Potter house hold and a regular guest. Also had his wand snapped in a trial for importing foreign objects into the wizarding world. Hence the muggle wrestling. I'm going to admit to you now that I nothing nothing about wrestling and must of this chapter come from my friend so if you've got question I'm not the person to ask.**_

_**End A/N**_

"Yeah well, I've got a match with him Friday!" he said with much enthusiasm. Harry and Draco beamed and said their congratulations. "You are going to be there right guys?" he asked hopefully. The smiles faded from the other two's faces.

'Tony, man, we're sorry but we've got a big meeting Friday evening..." they said slowly. Tony stopped.

"B-But can't you call it off, this is important to me! You guys know it, you told me that if I ever got a hold of Joey that would drop whatever you were doing and come and watch." he stated. Draco looked at Harry, they had promised their friend this.

"Ok, we'll be there. But now, it's off to bed with you, you're drunk and I'm not letting you out of this until you're sober." Draco ordered going into protective mode.

"Yes _mother._" Tony mocked and followed Draco to the guest room. He closed the door and began to undress. He stopped when he heard a giggle from the bed, a familiar giggle. He walked over and was lunged on by Hermione. She straddled his lap and looked into his eyes.

"I knew you'd be here so I came to to give you a surprise." she rocked herself on Tony's middle and he moaned. She ran her fingers up his shirt and removed it over his head. He lowered herself and kissed him softly on the lips. Her tounge entered his mouth in a fierce battle ending in a win from Hermione. She moved from his lips down to his chest slowly placing kisses along the way, she teased each of his nipples with her tounge eliciting a moan from the writhing man under her, she continued her descent down to his navel and traced it with her tounge. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. They fell to the floor and she eyed her prize. Only one piece of offending clothing remained and she began to slid the black silk boxers down, revealing her prize in all it's eight inch glory. She moaned and grasped his softly and moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft before looking into his closed eyes. He had gasped at the contact and was panting. She began to place kissed around the base of his cock and moved her way up. Kissing the tip she quickly engulfed him all the way, past her gag reflex. He screamed and bucked needily into her mouth. She began to slowly bob her head up and down. His balls began to tighten up after a few moment. She quickly withdrew, he whimpered but she quickly rewarded him, removing her clothes she positioned herself above his hardness. She lowered herself onto him and began to move up and down. Many moans later her inner walls tightened and she orgasmed forcefully reveling in the feeling of the sudden tensing of Tony's cock and a release of semen into her womanliness. He came also with great force. They lay together, him still in her and they both drifted off to sleep with wide smiles on their faces.

Across the hall Harry was trying uncontrollably to stop laughing and breath.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." Draco said with a small chuckle, sitting down as the great oaken desk.

"Yes it was, and you know it." Harry glanced once more at the sleeping and released the glamor and imperio spells he had casted on a very unwilling Snape moments before Tony started undressing. He snorted and closed his door quietly, it was all for payback for waking him up. He massaged Draco's shoulders and told him to come to bed.

"I have to write this blasted letter to re-schedule the meeting." Draco said tiredly.

"Dammit Dray, it's...er...what time is it?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"It's 3:02, now go back to sleep" said Draco sharply.

"Not until you tell me how you know the bloody time every second day." said Harry in retort.

"I've told you, it's Malfoy intuition." Draco stated. He closed the letter and stamped the Malfoy-Potter crest on the front. He charmed it so it would fly down to their personal owlery and be delivered. He stood up and they both walked loungedly to the bed. Harry once again cuddled up to the warm mass that was Draco and his snores filled the room seconds later.

"Good Morning!" said Harry brightly shaking Draco abruptly awake.

"What in the hell? Are my eyes deceiving me, or is Harry James Potter awake before I?" he asked teasingly.

"Stuff it, you know I wouldn't be awake if it weren't for the satisfaction we're going to from Tony's reaction when he wakes up." Harry said laughingly.

"I hope he mu-" he stopped when a scream echoed through the house. Harry smiled evilly.

"Bingo." he said and put on his innocent face and pretended to be reading." the door slammed open a few moments later.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!" yelled an enraged Tony.

"Whooo?" asked Harry, faking ignorance.

"You know bloody hell who!" he yelled once more though not quite as loud, he did have a hangover after all.

"Oh my dear friend, that was never Hermione, I'm afraid you made love to a most un-willing and very imperioed Professor Severus Snape." Harry watched Tony, who may have not been a fish, but at that moment could have fooled anyone. He suddenly balled his hands into fists and lunged on Harry. Draco froze him in mid lip and sat him up on the floor and un-froze him.

"I'll see you Friday." he said and walked away. Apparently Severus had also left before either of them could speak to him.

_Friday_

WELCOME TO WRESTLEMANIA!"screamed an excited Vince McMahon. "As you all know, since this is the biggest night of the year, I decided to take Joey, the little lying bastard of a coward, and stick him inside the most demonic structure ever created in the WWE, the HELL IN A CELL!" he paused while the crowd cheered wildly. "That's right! You will be witnessing the most bloody battle in history right here at WRESTLEMANIA!" the crowded continued to cheer. "Well, let's get the show going!"

_After 7 matches have gone by...we hear Tony's music hit. The crowd erupted as he entered and made his way down to the ring. We hear Joey's hit and nobody stood up or cheered for him. Just boo's. They are both in the ring as the Cell lowers, Tony gets this demonic look on his face as he knows whats about to happen when you mess with Tony. Joey, on the other hand, looked as if he just shit himself..._

The match was under way when Joey first tried to get out of the match by pleading with Tony and the referee. The referee said he couldn't stop the match as it already started and Tony had that demonic look on his face. Joey then decided to lay on his back to see if Tony would just pin him. Tony walked over to him, looked at the crowd, bent and grabbed Joey by the head and picked him up. After doing that, Tony then proceeded to send Joey into the ropes and gave him a backbody drop. Joey grabbed his back in pain, but had no time to recuperate as Tony began to stomp on him. Tony then picked Joey up again and gave him a snap suplex. Tony went to pick up Joey again but Joey wriggled his way out of the ring before he could. Joey was on the outside trying to recover. Joey then turned around to only have Tony land on him after he jumped from the ring to the outside, sending them both into the steel structure that surrounded them. Joey was grabbing his face in pain as Tony posed to the crowd,getting a huge pop. What Tony failed to realize was that Joey was underneath the ring grabbing a weapon. Tony turned around and picked up Joey slowly, but received a light tube to the face. Joey then rolled Tony into the ring and tried to pin him. He got a 2 count. Joey picked him up and ran to the ropes, but stopped when he saw Tony with that demonic look on his face again. Joey ran to the outside and literally busted down the Hell in a Cell door and tried to run to the backstage area.

"Now wait just a damn minute! This is WrestleMania and these people payed good money to see this match! Now get your ass back in there or your FIRED!" yelled Vince, and the crowd exploded in cheers, along with Harry and Draco who sat along the first row. Joey, not wanting to lose his job, did what he was told.

As Joey turned around, there was Tony, with a bloody face, standing there with that demonic look on his face! Tony then grabbed Joey by the throat and LAUNCHED him into the guardrail! He then beat Joey up a little before sending him back into the ring. There was no door on the cell now. Tony grabbed a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire and waited for Joey to get up. When he did, Joey finally learned the meaning of barbed wire. The crowd was ecstatic! Joey seemed to be stuck to the chair! Tony pulled the chair away from Joey's head and blood was gushing from his wounds. Tony then went back outside to look under the ring. He pulled out a ladder and put it into the ring. He looked under again and grabbed a table. Tony then set up the ladder and rolled Joey onto the table. Tony then climbed the ladder and went for a shooting star press, but at the last minute Joey moved! Tony crashed through the table and Joey crawled out of the ring. He managed to stumble to his feet and instead of going for a possible pinfall, he started climbing the cell! Joey finally made it to the top as Tony started to move. Tony rolled out of the ring and grabbed another table and sets it up right beneath where Joey was laying above. He then went to the outside area and climbed the cell. He met Joey at the top and started to brawl with him. The crowd was excited to see both men on top of the Cell! Joey then out of nowhere hit his finisher the RKO onto Tony and sent Tony crashing through the roof of the Cell and into the table! The crowd was booing Joey intensely as he collapsed and rested. After a good 4 minutes, of waiting Tony then somehow made it to his feet! He looked at the crowd and pointed above as they exploded into cheers! Joey was looking down as if he had seen some sort of a demon. Joey looked as if to be saying his prayers. When he was done he sees Tony standing there. Joey then got on his knees and begged with Tony to spare his life! Tony then grabbed Joey by the head and set him between his legs and pointed to the announcer's tables below. The crowd went insane as they knew whats was about to happen! Tony picked up Joey into the powerbomb position and gave him the Last Ride off the cell and into the the Spanish announcer's table! The crowd exploded with cheers! Tony then posed to crowd as the Emergency Team checked on Joey...Joey was dead. Vince McMahon made his way out

"Tony do you realize what you have just done?" The crowd awaited the bad news only to get something different. "You just rid the world of a fucking scumbag! Now we are 1 scumbag down to clearing the world of them! Thank You very much! Oh and to reward you...just climb back down look in that box that one of the Team members left there." Tony quickly climbed down and opened the box to find the World Heavy Weight Championship in the box! Tony was the new champion of the world!

**A/N: I'll have you know, that took me 16 minutes to edit, I did not write the wrestling scene, just edited and spell checked, also I still know nothing about wrestling so I'm not sure if it seems real enough, so...yeah! Back to the chapter, which is becoming ever oh-so-increasingly longer than the others!**

Harry and Draco stood and cheered as Tony began to make his way backstage, they made their way through the crowd to congratulate Tony on his victory.

"Bloody Amazing!" shouted Harry over the roar of the crowd. Tony flashed a smile and gave them the signal to go into his dressing room and wait. They sat in the chairs and waited for Tony to finish his shower and get bandaged up. Draco, who had never been to a muggle event was ecstatic. He wouldn't shut up about it, it was exactly like when he had sugar (Domina Malfoy, if you're reading this, you'll know what I mean). Tony came in a few minuted later with a bright smile. He flopped in a chair.

"Amazing! Best night of my life." he said. He looked visibly happier. "And, I've just spoke with Hermione, we're a couple now!" Harry rolled his eyes, Tony had, had a crush on Hermione since 6th year.

_Harry had been sitting in the Slytherin common room looking over his potion's notes when Tony had walked in. He looked over his shoulder and waved. Tony suddenly started jumping up and down repeatedly. After a calming potion and a long talk, he spilled his guts._

"_I'm in love guys!" he had said. Draco who had walked in raised an eyebrow._

"_May I inquire who with?" Draco asked. Tony smiled._

"_Hermione Granger." Draco was sure he heard may of the Slytherins gasp and Pansy Parkinson faint. She had been trying to get in his past for the last two years. But hell, who hadn't she tried to?_

When Draco and Harry returned home that night they both had cup of coffee and sat discussing their plans for the next day, which included the meeting. When Draco announced that it was nearing midnight (much to the bewilderment of Harry), they retired to their bed. Snuggling up close together, they both fell asleep, not knowing that tomorrow held many very unpleasant surprises for them...

**A/N: Ah, the wonderful world of cliff hangers. Well that finishes chapter four, which I now the longest chapter in the story. As some of you may have noticed, I mentioned in the last chapter that the offer ended 1-16-05, an obvious typo, it will not end, anytime you wish to be a character please send me an e-mail, with the name, relationship to the Malfoy-Potter family, Friend, Co-Worker, etc. Also, if possible please included a bit of a back story on said character.. I enjoyed the wonderful reviews, thanks oh so very much. Enjoy Life! Also, I apologise for any grammar mistakes!  
**

**Carpe Diem**


	5. New Jobs

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Date: 2-9-06 **

**Story: Keep your enemies closer**

**Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldemort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. If it weren't for her, we all wouldn't be reading these wonderful stories. So a big thanks to her, her publishers, so on so forth.**

**A/N: To start, I'm going to sincerely apologize for not updating before now. I totally fell out of line, I was just plain out of ideas. But now I'm back! Hopefully with something good!**

"OH MY GOD!" was the scream that echoed through the Malfoy-Potter manor on a bright August morning. Harry, who had been, as you might of guessed happily asleep dreaming about a pony named Suzie, was jolted awake against his will. He had of course recognized the voice to be that of his husband Draco Malfoy, and he raced to where the screams were still coming.

"Dray, what the hell are you doing, are you alright!" he asked worriedly. Draco looked turned around from where he was standing.

"I am most certainly NOT okay!" he shoved a piece of parchment in Harry's face. Harry, stumbled back before taking the parchment and glancing at it, realizing it was the paper he had received in yesterday's post.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your test results arrived just a few moments ago. I would like to inform you that in just a few weeks you will be a proud parent. As you stated, you did not want to know the sex of the baby. As you may be wondering. In muggle pregnancies the fetus does of course take 9 months to fully develop, but in most magical cases the baby is fully developed in 4 to 7 weeks, you are two weeks along. I expect you to be present for your first appointment Friday. You may, and it is well advised that you bring Draco along. Have a great day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Amber Manning, MW, St. Mungo's._

Harry looked up from the letter to Draco. "When were you planning on telling me?" Draco demanded out of his husband. Harry took Draco's hand and led him down to the kitchens. He threw open a door and led Draco in. Draco choked. The kitchen had been most wonderfully decorated in pinks and blues. The ceiling had been charmed to look like the evening sky with a beautiful sunset. The clouds of purple and pink, and the tinges of red and pink accented the room magnificently.

"As soon as I got the letter last night I set the house elves straight to work last night, on strict orders not to let you in." He turned and looked at Draco who was now beginning to cry. He launched himself into Harry's arms, and gave him a romantic kiss.

"Harry, how did you know I wanted a baby?" Draco asked pulling away from his lips and looking deeply into his eyes.

"I heard you talking to Severus one night. You wanted to ask me, but couldn't get up the courage. Baby, you know that you never had to be scared to ask me anything. I wanted this to. You are going to make one great daddy." he said as he poked Draco on the tip of his nose . "But after this thing comes out of my DICK! You aren't getting any for a week. Not that we'll have time anyway." he said as an after thought, earning a small punch from Draco.

"You can't go a week and you know it." Draco stated. They stood up and began to fire call their many friends and relatives. The fell asleep that night after making sweet love to each other. They woke the next morning and lay, not wanting to part from each other, or crawl from out from the warm bed. The post arrived that morning with letters for both of them respectively, and when they finally dragged themselves from bed they found the letters laying on the bathroom sink. The letters both had the Hogwart's seal on them and they glanced at each other questioningly before both opening their own letters. Harry's read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Hello again Harry, it's been awhile hasn't it. I would like to ask of you a major favor. Would you consider taking up post of Charms, Professor Flitwick has resigned from the post after many long years and he deserves every bit of the retirement. I want you to know that extreme care will be taken ensuring you and Draco plenty of time with your new baby (Congratulations are in order.), and that a special 'home' will be fixed into the school for you and Draco, who has also received a letter. Please take your time in making this decision. Good Luck!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Headmistress McGonagall.**_

During the war Professor McGonagall, along with may other including Professor Flitwick had come to the other side along with Harry. After the war, Voldemort had allowed Hogwarts to continue, and instating McGonagall as Headmistress. Of course, the school did not allow muggleborns, but Voldemort had let half-bloods attend the school. Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked at Draco who's draw was slightly apart.

"They want me to teach!" he exclaimed. Harry knew that teaching had been Draco's first career choice, but to teach at Hogwarts the Headmaster must ask you, and since there were no open position at their graduation time,nobody asked.

"Same here! Think we should?" Harry asked, he has always enjoyed the prospect of teaching. He watched as Draco nodded furiously. Harry laughed. "What about the paper?" He knew what the answer would be.

"We quit." Draco stated simply. In fact Draco had written resignation papers a few months ago upon hearing that a professor might be stepping down and he wanted to be ready if he got a letter. Draco flicked his wand and heard a small _pop!_ Come from downstairs. Harry laughed and was dragged toward the closet. He rolled his eyes as Draco told him to get dressed and that they were going shopping.

A week later many Harry and Draco arrived at the school to get ready for the arriving students. They fixed up their respective classrooms and sat in each other's arms, waiting until it was time to head to the Great Hall for the arrival and sorting of the students.

"Oh!" came suddenly from Harry as he jerked a hand toward his stomach. He waited a moment and finally smile and started crying.

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong! Do you need a doctor! " Draco asked in a panicked state. Harry shushed him and took his hand and laid it on his stomach. "I don't fe-" he was cut off when he felt a kick. He looked at Harry and started to cry. They lay together until a sharp rap was heard on the portrait door.

"Hurry up you two!" came a muffled yell that sounded like a very displeased Severus. They untangled themselves and stood up adjusting their robes and headed out of the portrait hole. Harry and Draco were led by Severus down a hallway and through a secret passageway into the room that Harry had never been in before. Severus threw the door open and they were at the head table. Harry looked out over the empty tables. It looked very different from the teachers point of view, yet still as magnificent as always. The other teachers began to taper in slowly each patting Harry and Draco on the back and offering congratulations to the couple and taking their respective seats. A few moments after McGonagall had taken her seat the great oak doors opened letting a flow of hundreds of students in. Draco heard Harry audibly gulp over the sound of the excited students. After the students had taken their seats the doors opened once again and the line of first years streamed in, led by none other the Hermione Granger, she looked up to the staff table and her jaw dropped and her eyes lit. Draco gave a small wink nodded his head towards her. She kept walking until she arrived to the front. She placed the hat on the stool. Harry gave a small chuckle when many of the first years paled. She turned around and faced the first years.

"You will now be sorted into one of the four school houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When I call your name, you will please step forward and sit on the stool and place the hat on your heads. When your house is called you will join your fellow students at the corresponding tables." It was Draco's turn to laugh when many of the smaller kids relaxed visibly. After many roars from the hat the line of student had vanished. Hermione picked up the stool and hat and carried them to a corner before sitting between Harry and Draco. "Since when do you teach here?" she asked confused. McGonagall had apparently not told her.

"Since we were asked a we-" Harry was cut off by a sudden squeak from Hermione.

"I missed you!" she said and Harry could see her restraining from giving him a hug. He looked over and saw Severus pretending to gag. He laughed and the hall became quiet as Professor McGonagall stood, she like Professor Dumbledore had the ability to quiet and entire room with a look.

"Welcome, new and old to Hogwarts. I do not have much to say except that the Forbidden Forest is off limit to every student in this room," she threw a furtive look toward the Hufflepuff table. "Also, please refrain yourselves from raiding the kitchen at night without the expressed permission from I or any other members of the staff, speaking of the staff we would like to welcome two new members. Harry Potter will be taking the post of Charms professor." she smiled and Harry stood and gave a small bow. The students clapped loudly and many of the girls batted their eyelashes at him and he sat back down with a blush. "Mr. Potter will be here for a few weeks until he takes a maternity leave. Mr. Potter will be giving birth in just a few weeks to a wonderful baby girl or boy!" Many of the girls gasped. They had of course heard rumors that Harry was gay, but had not wanted to believe it. "And last but not least, Mr. Draco Malfoy will be taking over the post of History of Magic, we hope he will spark some interest into it." Draco also stood and bowed and sat back down. "One more thing, Quidditch tryouts will be held this weekend from 7 to 8:30 on the Quidditch pitch. If you are interested in trying out for a position on the team, please consult the captain from your house. Enjoy your meal." The students clapped and began digging into their meal. After the tables had been cleared McGonagall dismissed the students to their dormitories. The professors said goodnight to each other and retreated to their own rooms. When Harry and Draco arrived back at theirs Harry immediately pounced on Draco and both of them landed on the couch. He kissed him passionately and stripped him of his robes. They made hot love and each came with great force. The fell asleep both mumbling how much they loved the other.

"Ohhhh Draaaaay! Get uuup! It's time foooor schooool!" said a very awake Harry. He was tugging on Draco's shirt in an attempt to raise him from the sleeping dead.

"Fuck off." mumbled Draco from under the sheets. "What are you doing up this early anyway?" he questioned. Harry laughed.

"We have classes to teach!" said an excited Harry. "Now come get breakfast." he said walking off. Draco crawled from under the sheets. He was very worn out from the night before and there was a stinging pain in his arse. Harry had decided that Draco was bottoming last night and he was far from gentle. Not that he minded but it hurt like hell and he couldn't walk comfortably without wincing every step. He stumbled into the shower and into the kitchen a few minutes later. He flopped into the chair and breathed in painfully through his teeth. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" he asked with genuine concern for his husband. Draco scowled.

"I'm most certainly not alright! My ass is sore as hell and my back hurts." Draco complained.

"Well, correct me if your wrong but if I'm not mistaken it was you yelling YES HARRY! YES! YES! HARDER! OH FUCK YES! I'M CUMMING HARRY! HAAAARY!" Harry laughed and placed the plate of food in front of Draco.

"I was in the moment. Shut Up." Draco mumbled but not really meaning it.

"Now Now, thats no way to treat your loving husband who got up to fix you a breakfast from the heart." Harry pretended to be hurt. Draco cracked a smile and pecked a kiss on Harry lips.

"Thanks babe. I need to go get dressed. Breakfast was great. If you do this again I think I'll start bottoming." Draco laughed and stalked off into the bedroom. Harry rolled his eyes and followed. They both were dressed (after quick blow job from Harry to Draco) and headed out the door in a matter of minutes. They arrived at breakfast and sat chatting and sipping coffee while watching the students receive their schedules along with being handed their own. Harry had 4th year class with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws while Draco had a 1st year class with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry laughed and Draco when he groaned at the impending doom ahead of him. The warning bell sounded and they wished each good luck as they headed off to their respective rooms.

"Good Morning!" Harry said happily as he walked into the classroom and towards the front. He stopped and surveyed the room. He sat on the edge of his desk and grabbed the roll of parchment that had the names written on it. "When I call your name, say here!" he called over the class.

"Sandra Lee!"

"Here!"

"Jonathon Williams!"

"Here, sir."

"Jeffery Wilkins!"

"Here!"

"Katie Bryant!"

"Here!"

"Justin Morgan!"

"Present!"

"Justin Morgan!" he called again.

"I said present."

"I asked you to say 'here' when I called your name."

"Isn't present good enough?" the child asked in a snobbish tone.

"No, present is not good enough, I asked you to say here, and you didn't which means I must count you as absent." Harry stated firmly. He was not going to tolerate smart asses in his class.

"Fine! I'm here!" the boy said louder than was needed. The whole class was staring at the two as if a bomb had exploded, they had thought nobody would argue with the Harry Potter.

"Thank You. But for your tone, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct 15 points from..." he looked at the boy's house, "Gryffindor." the class gasped, nobody thought Harry would deduct points from his own house. He looked at the class. "I do not have favorite houses. I'm going to treat each house equally, if you deserve points to be taken away, they will be. Vice Versa." He continued with the role call having no more problems. "Now, I figured since it's the first day the first day we could take it easy. You may talk amongst yourselves or ask me a question. Try and make it appropriate." the class smile and some of the girls giggled. Many raised their hands and Harry answered them all. The time seemed to fly by for most of the time. Every time time Harry would glance over at Justin, the child would be sitting alone reading, or looking around as if he were wishing someone would talk to him. He would have to check on the child's background. The bell rang and the students filed out out of the classroom. He sat behind his desk and waited for the next class.

"I quit! Lets go home!" Harry looked up and saw Draco sagged on the doorway.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked. He patted his lap and Draco came over and sat on it.

"They won't listen to me!" he whined.

"Well, what did you ask them to do?" Harry asked.

"A fourteen inch essay on the Vampire association committee of 1783, you know the one where the banned them from sucking on muggles, and to conduct an interview with Severus on the potions used to heal a muggle in the case that they bitten." Harry glared at Draco.

"For god's sake Draco, they're first years! How could you? Even Severus wasn't that hard."

"What wasn't I hard about?" Severus asked from the doorway. McGonagall appeared next to him. Sev, come on I'm horny!" she pinched his ass, before she realized that Harry and Draco were sitting with their mouths agape.

**Ah, the end of another chapter. I'm apologize if it sucks ass but I was having some trouble. In the next chapter Harry has his little baby, if you could give some suggestion on if it should be a boy or girl please do! Bye for now! Carpe Diem. **


	6. Babies and Christmas

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Date: 2-12-06**

**Story: Keep Your Enemies Closer**

**Summary: Harry is resorted into Slytherin when he joins Voldemort. Many things happen along the way. Including a rare pregnancy. **

**A/N: A Big Surprise lies ahead in this chapter, please enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since Severus and McGonagall had revealed their 'behind doors' relationship to Harry and Draco. Harry was currently in his classroom instructing the class on using the perfect levitation spell.

"Today guys, we are going to learn about a spell that saved my best friends life. You all know Professor Granger." Many of the class nodded and some of them scowled. Hermione had been known as the stricktest teacher, even more so than Draco, who was now infamously known as the homeworker. Harry, had been deemed one of the students favorite teacher and had received many love notes from girls with young crushes on him. He would of course, explain to them the situation in hopes that they would understand him. They did. "The spell is **Wingardium Leviosa. **Taken in part from the Latin root "levo," meaning "to raise, lift up." This spell causes an object to levitate. Once levitating, the object can be manipulated in midair by the spell caster. Justin! I told you yesterday not to try and perform a spell until I've instructed how to do so properly. Please kindly take this up to Prof-" Harry grunted. He doubled over in excruciating pain and shouted an exclamation of "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He heard some of the students scramble toward him and some run out of the classroom. He started breathing short shallow breaths, just in case. Madam Pomfrey came scrambling in a few minutes later.

"Mr. Potter! Come on, to the hospital wing." she and another student helped Harry out of his seat and into the hallway where various and teachers were lined up. Draco who was halfway across the school was barking at a student for only having 13" on his essay, was startled when the door slammed open and a scrawny kid stumbled in panting.

"Prof-" pant "Malfoy" Draco looked taken aback by the intrusion on his teaching, which was more like yelling every two seconds.

"What on earth could be so important that you must barge into my classroom?" Draco asked on the verge of screaming.

"Professor Potter's in labor!" the kid gasped out before collapsing in a chair. Draco looked shocked and started running toward the infirmary. "Class Dismissed!"he called behind him. He kept running until he reached his destination. After shoving many students out of his way, he threw open the doors and rushed inside, the doors slamming shut behind him. He rushed over to where Harry was laying purple faced, screaming and crying in pain.

"NEVER AGAIN!" he shouted toward Draco. Draco ignored the comment and took Harry's hand almost immediately having it crushed by the force Harry squeezed it. After more screaming and declarations of 'YOU'RE NEVER PUTTING YOUR COCK INSIDE ME AGAIN!' Harry gave a final push and a few seconds later a loud cry came from the baby.

"Congratulations, you both have a beautiful baby girl." Harry screamed again. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry's rapidly swelling penis. "My god, there's another one!" she exclaimed. The doors rushed open and in scrambled a disheveled woman.

"Amber! Thank god you're here." the woman nodded.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's doing fine, apparently there were two! He's just getting ready to deliver the second one." Amber nodded. She looked at Harry who was breathing sharply.

"OK, Harry, push for me darling." Harry took a breath and pushed with all his might screaming as well as crushing Draco's hand in the process. "Two more hon, two more." Harry cried as he gave his final two pushes. "Great Job Harry," she wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Harry "on your beautiful baby boy." Madam Pomfrey handed the little girl to Draco. The girl had Draco's beautiful blond hair, and Harry's startling green eyes. Draco felt tears leaking from his eyes and sat next to Harry who was also crying, looking at the boy. The boy was opposite from the girl. He had Harry's ruffled hair and plenty of it, and Draco's mystifying silver eyes.

"Harry? What should we name them?" Draco asked. Harry squinted.

"Aidan Ray Malfoy-Potter, for the boy, and Alicia Amaris Malfoy-Potter, for her." Draco nodded and the names were magically scribbled down in a book of future Hogwart's students in McGonagall's office. They were left alone for awhile to talk.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered as he kissed him on the forehead. Harry smiled.

"You still aren't getting any for a week!" Harry said with a chuckle and Draco laughed. "I love you to." Harry responded. He watched Draco as he studied the baby girl he was holding. The girl yawned and her tiny hand reached up to grasp his finger. Draco chocked as the tiny hand closed around his index finger. He smiled at Harry who was watching Aidan fall asleep slowly.

_-A few days later-_

Harry and Draco were getting the two children ready for their first appearance in front of the school since the birth. Harry had finished feeding Aidan and Draco was wiping off Alicia. They clothed them and put them into their carriers and headed out of the portrait, along the way they fell into step with a 'just been shagged' Snape. Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Who was the very lucky coughdelusionalcough girl?" Harry asked teasingly. Snape frowned.

"I think you mean girls. And, as if it's really any of you're buisness it was the woman who delivered your child, Amber, and Minerva, she has the most amazing tounge." Harry and Draco's faces turned a sickly green colour.

"Severus! That's disgusting!" Harry spat. Snape chuckled.

"Oh, that's what you think." he said with a smirk. "And Minerva rides a cock very well, for an elderly lady." he said walking away from the couple, who looked, as though, they had shoved baby poo in their mouths and were trying to swallow it. They kept walking along the hall and into the room that was just off the great hall. They waited until they heard the chatter begin to rise and the door opened for them and they stepped out. Many awws and 'They're soooo cuuuute!"s went out from many of the students. They took their seats and brought the babies into their laps. They had decided to take a week off from school to spend it with their babies and they had two days left to go, they were considering asking for more time before returning to classes to watch over the babies. They had wanted to spend every waking moment with the babies since they had returned to their quarters three days before. They finished breakfast and walked back to their quarters.

**Quick A/N: Alrighty guys,it's not the end of the story but I need to explain something. I'm going to skip ahead a few years, just because I don't have much to say in between now and then and the story might get boring. I realize that I've already skipped ahead and I am planning a Prequel for when I am finished with this story. Thanks.**

-_6 years later-_

A sudden tapping on the shoulder brought Harry out of his sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked into the gray eyes of his six year-old son.

"Daddy get up! It's Christmas!" the boy squealed as he took hold of Harry's arm and dragged him out of the bed. He let go of Harry's arm and raced out of the room into the large study where the Christmas Tree had been set up the week before and many presents had been placed under it the day after. Harry pulled on a robe over his pajamas and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He put on his slippers and shuffled out of the room and toward the study. Not only was today Christmas but his and Draco's thirteenth anniversary. He met Draco along the way wearing a Santa hat and motioning for him to hurry. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We've been waiting for you!" he said.

"So, what time is it?" Harry asked, not that he cared. He always looked forward to Christmas with Draco and the kids.

"4:30" Draco said. Harry chuckled, he had always been the last one to raise on Christmas morning and it wasn't going to change any time soon. "They dragged me out of bed at 4 to fix them breakfast." Harry smiled. The kids preferred Draco's cooking over his or the house-elves, and it was a mystery why. They walked into the room where the kids were sitting arguing over who got to open the first person. Harry laughed as he picked up Alicia and swung her around. She was just like her father, she wanted everything her way and when it didn't happen she threw a tantrum. He sat her down and sat down next to her. Draco pulled Aidan into his lap and they sat together.

"Did you guys enjoy your breakfast?" he asked. They nodded furiously. "What did you have?" he asked.

"Pancakes, toast, bacon, and some peppermint chocolate!" they said almost in perfect unison. Harry laughed.

"Who wants to open presents!" Draco shouted moments later. The two kids jumped up.

"WE DO!" they shouted. They scrambled to the tree and began tearing paper off of the many presents under the tree. Harry and Draco cuddled on the couch together each watching the children open the presents excitedly in front off them. The doorbell rang and Harry sighed getting up reluctantly from the embrace and trudged to the door. He wondered who it could be this early in the morning, if you could even call it morning. He reached the door and opened. He couldn't see anybody. He sighed and went to close the door, when he did he noticed a body laying at the in the middle of the porch. He gasped and scrambled to pick up the body, which was freezing and brought it inside. He hurried into the study and beckoned Draco to follow him. They ran to a guest bedroom and lay the body on the bed. Harry looked at the face and recognized it as the student who always gave him the most trouble. Justin Morgan. He looked and saw the many bruises and scratches on the child's body. Harry shook his head and began placing healing charms on the child and when they were done, he covered him up in the bed. He magically summoned some gifts for the child and placed them at the foot of them bed. He may not be the most behaved child, but he did deserve a Christmas. He continued back to the study where the kids had been waiting silently.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked Aidan. Harry just shook his head.

"Nothing dear, now, lets see what you two got us!" Harry said. The two had gone shopping with their godfather two days earlier and returned with big smiles on their face. When Harry and Draco tried to get them to tell them what they had chosen the children refused to tell them. They scrambled to get the two gifts that were under the tree. They rushed them back to their proper owners and watched as Harry and Draco eagerly opened them. From Aidan, Harry received a life sized Qudditch Cup that had 'I love you Daddy' scrawled on it. From Alicia, he received crystal unicorn with the same message on it. "Thanks, guys! These are really great! Now what you get Dad?" Draco received a beautiful wine glass and a pair of beautiful robes. He gave his thanks to the kids. The was a knock on the door from behind them. The door opened and Justin stepped in.

"Excuse me, bu" the teenager stopped. He looked agape into the faces of Harry and Draco. "Professor Potter?"

**A/N: Well, I figure that's a nice stop, I couldn't find a nice place and I've been working on this for 8 hours. So yeah, please review! Carpe Diem.**


End file.
